Play Date: Ron's First Time
by RC Williams
Summary: First of the Play Date Series. Bonnie is bragging on how good she really is. Ron issues a challenge to her. What will happen?
1. The Challenge

_**This is my first time at something like this... read and review if you like it... NO FLAMES will be accepted, but criticism are. Also, tips and advice are welcome to help make this story better. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters portrayed in this story. I'm just doing this for the fun of it. I hope it's good enough. **_

_**WARNING: This may be filled with sweet lemony goodness.**_

_**AND: This is dealing with personal experience, so please don't laugh. I've changed the names to protect the innocent.**_

_**After a long day on the job, Ron goes to his room, takes a shower and relaxes... "Man, what day this has been," Ron, thinks. While he lies down, he grabs the remote and goes channel surfing until he comes across a cartoon channel. "Well, this is better than nothing," he thinks. **_

_**Then he daydreams back to the day's events that happen at work. **_

_**(Flashback) **_

_**"Man, I'll take Ron's entire check. I'm just that good!" Bonnie says. **_

_**Then Ron walks up towards Bonnie and says, "If you're that good, then PROVE IT! I'm really serious about this, Bon-bon, 'cause I don't think that you're that good."**_

_**"Is that a challenge, Stoppable?" Bonnie asks. **_

_**"Of course it is, Bonnie." **_

_**"Alright then, you're on!" **_

_**"Okay, that's all I wanted to know," Ron says. Deep down Ron is really nervous about this, but he really want to shut Bonnie up and he knows that she would sleep with anybody, and so he thinks why not try it. Then immediately he goes to his best friend, Kim Possible and tells her what just happened. **_

_**Kim was drinking from her cup at the time, and then she sees her best friend approach her. "Hey, Ron, what's the sitch?"**_

_**"KP, I really got to tell you this .I was talking to one of my friends, and then Bonnie comes in, talking all kinds of trash about her taking my whole check, saying how good she is and everything. So, I was) thinking I'd show her you know what in order to shut her up... What I'm getting at is that I've set up a play date with Bonnie." **_

_**Next thing Ron knows is that Kim drops her cup on the floor and says, "You got to be kidding, Ron." **_

_**"No, KP, I'm serious." **_

****

**_I apologize if this chapter is short... I'll make the next one longer, I promise. R/R pls._**


	2. Flashback

_**Here is the second chapter of this story... (If I only had a computer disk...) Again, if you missed the disclaimer, go back to chapter one, 'cause I really hate repeating myself... I would like to thank masasumerjw30 for revising it for me. (I forgot to give her a shout out… sorry…) Character thoughts are in **italics. **Anyway on with the story…**_

_**"Ron, you got to be kidding me," Kim says.**_

_**"No, KP, I'm serious," Ron, says. "It is already set up for tonight, and to be honest with you, I'm a little scared out of my mind."**_

_**"There's no reason to be scared of Bonnie, Ron. Just take you time and do whatever comes to mind."**_

_**"Thanks, KP, you really know your advice. I should come to you more often."**_

_**"No big, Ron. After all, what are best friends for? Besides, I want to know what happens, so I'll call you by the time that I think that she has left."**_

_**"Okay, KP, I should be getting back to work. You know, the boss will start acting like an asshole if I'm even a minute late."**_

_**Kim giggles and says, "Alright, Ron, I'll talk to you later."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**Ron snaps out of his daydream and watches TV for a little while. **What the hell is this? What kind of cartoon is this,** he thinks. Ron was currently watching "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy"**** at the time. **Is that the Grim Reaper? I thought he was supposed to be giving death to his victims by now. Oh well..._

_**He grabs the remote and changes the channel to TV Land where they were currently showing '"Sanford and Son". Ron drops the remote and is immediately glued to the tube.**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Bonnie is getting ready for the play date with Ron. "What should I wear to knock Stoppable's socks off? Ah, here we go. This will do the trick." She reaches in her closet and pulls out a pair of purple silk crotchless panties and it matching push-up bra (don't ask where I got this... it just came to mind at the last minute...)**_

_**Bonnie is currently smirking at the memory of what she did to Ron earlier in the day on the job...**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Bonnie walks outside where Ron was currently cleaning out the storage room. Ron had his earphones in his ears, listening to "There For Me" by Tyrese. He was singing along when Bonnie approaches him and says, "Ron, can I talk to you a minute?"**_

_**"Sure, Bon-Bon. What's on your mind?"**_

_**"It's about what happened earlier."**_

_**"Oh, about that. See, Bonnie, I apologize for that. I got caught up in the moment and…"**_

_**"Don't worry about that. I don't blame you if I was in your shoes. Is there somewhere private we can go talk?"**_

_**"Yeah, in here," Ron says, walking towards the storage room.**_

_**Bonnie follows him in and closes the door. She advances on Ron, pins him to the wall and gives him a massive Frencher.**_

_**"Um... Bonnie. What was that for?"**_

_**"You'll see. I'm giving you something to look forward to tonight." Bonnie says with a mischievous smile...**_

_**And I'm cutting it right here... don't you just hate it when something good about to happens they leave you hanging... Anyway, next piece the conclusion of Bonnie's Flashback will be in the next chapter and Ron's play date will be in the following chapter. **_


	3. Bonnie's Flashback Part One

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

AN: I was going to make Bonnie's Flashback one single chapter but I wanted to make it two chapters so I hope that it will have everything in persepective.Don't worry the big "play date" it's still coming. It just gonna take a little time.

SN (Serious Note): I would like to thank masamunerjw30 for revising this chapter along with the previous two. I also would like to give a special shout out to ThePhantomHokage for reviewing my story since he is the only one that is man enough to speak his mind about it.

WARNING: This chapter contains a sweet juicy lemon (or it maybe a sour lime)

Enough ranting for now... Here is Chapter 3 R/R Please and thank you.

Chapter 3- Bonnie's Flashback (Part One)

"Um… Bonnie. What was that for." Ron said.

"You'll see. I'm just giving you something to look forward to tonight." Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

"Will I like it?" Ron asked.

"Of course you will silly. Who wouldn't like it?" Bonnie said.

"What if someone catches us?" Ron asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll just lock the door so we won't get caught." Bonnie said.

Bonnie turns around and walks towards the door. While she is doing this, Ron is staring at her as she walks away. _Man, oh man, what am I going to get myself into, _he thought. After locking the door and checking it securely, Bonnie approaches Ron and gives him a kiss to relax him. She sees a chair in the corner of the room and motions Ron to have a sit.

"It is better that you have a sit for this cause you was going to have a weak-knee experience during this." Bonnie tells him.

Ron walks towards the chair and sits down. _Now it's time to give Ron a little preview of my special talent, _Bonnie thought. She approaches Ron seductively and starts dancing for him. She slowly brings her hands up and plays with her breasts making her nipples show through her shirt. Then she grabs the bottom of her shirt and slowly removes it making sure Ron view every square inch from her tanned-toned stomach to her white lacy bra. She throws her shirt on the floor and then turns her attention back to her breasts. She grips them and starts massaging them getting a moan from her for her pleasure. Then she slips her hands in her bra and starts rubbing her nipples making them harder.

Ron is sitting in amazed state, eyes glue to Bonnie's every move wishing that she wouldn't stop. A certain part of Ron's anatomy is definitely likes what she is doing and hopes that she wouldn't stop either. Ron wishes those were his fingers on her breasts and on her nipples.

"You like what you see, Ron-Ron." Bonnie said in a sultry voice.

Ron nods slowly not moving his eyes from Bonnie's dance.

"Do you wish that these was your hands on my breasts, touching them, caressing them?"

Ron nods again and said "You don't know how much right now."

"Well then, you have your wish." Bonnie said. She walks towards Ron and straddles him, and starts grinding her moist womanhood on him. "I see somebody is enjoying the show." She said.

Ron raises both of his hands and touches Bonnie's breasts giving them a squeeze. She moans and said "I like that. Now, how about you giving them some personal attention."

She reaches behind her back and unclasp her bra allowing her breasts to hang freely.

Not wasting anytime, Ron gently kisses and sucks on her breasts and nipples making Bonnie moan with delight. "That's it. Don't stop there. Keep going, sweetie. You're good at this." Bonnie says between moans. It goes on for a few minutes longer and then Bonnie comes up with an idea.

What will be Bonnie's idea... tune in to the next chapter- Bonnie's Flashback (Part 2)


	4. Bonnie's Flashback Part Two

Alright you guys. Chapter 4 is ready for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

SN: I would like to thank you guys for taking time to read and review my story.

Warning: The following chapter contains a sweet lemon. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 4- Bonnie's Flashback (Part 2)

"Ron, sweetie, I have an idea." Bonnie said.

Apparently, Ron didn't hear her cause he was currently in the middle of her breasts nibbling away. So, she gets up off his lap and places her hands on her hips.

"Ron I have an idea." She said again.

"What kind of an idea?" Ron asked.

"Well, since I've been getting all of the attention. So I think it's my turn to return the favor. And trust me you _will_ enjoy it."

She pulls Ron to his feet and kisses him. She slowly starts to work on his pants trying to undo his belt.

Ron gasped and said, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see in due time." Bonnie said a devilish smile on her face.

She finally gets his belt undone and Ron's pants dropped to the floor immediately. A certain part of Ron's anatomy is exposed through his red polka dotted boxers. Ron turns a shade lighter from his boxers from the exposure.

Bonnie sees this and grabs this and told him, "What are you embarrassed about? There's nothing to be scared of. It just you and me sweetie."

Ron looks down and said, "This is my first time doing something like this. So if I kind of mess up, I apologize before hand."

"Don't be sorry, everybody has to do this sooner or later." Bonnie said while caressing his crotch. She kissed Ron to soothe him for his nervousness and slip her thumbs on the waistline of his boxers. She slowly tugs them down and gets a shock of her life. Ron turns the same color of his now floored boxers.

"Damn, this is all you, Ron? I didn't know that you were packing this much heat. If I knew this I should have went with you instead of Brick Flagg." Bonnie said.

"Yeah it's all me. I didn't know for one that you would give me a complement, Bonnie." Ron said still looking down at the floor.

"Who ever said that big things come in small packages in truly a genius." Bonnie said while stroking his manhood. "Time for small talk is over. I'll show you why I'm that good."

She starts to lick on his manhood making him more aroused than before. Then she slowly takes the head in and sucks on it hard creating suction with her cheeks. Ron looks down at her still can't believe that this is happening. Bonnie slowly starts sucking him making him moan over and over. She then lets go and looks up at him with soft blue eyes saying, "You like that so far, Ron."

"Yeah, please continue Bon-Bon. I take back what I said earlier. You are good." Ron said with his head tilted back.

Bonnie was about to start again when they heard the lock jiggle. The door opened and Rhonda, Bonnie's best friend catches them in the act.

"What's going on here?" Rhonda said with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." Ron said nervously.

"Well if nothing is going on then Bonnie why are you on your knees?" Rhonda asked.

Finally giving up the act, Bonnie tells her best friend, "Okay, I was showing Ron why I'm the best at what I do. You satisfied now."

Rhonda looks at her best friend with a smirk on her face still and said, "You two are lucky that I wasn't the manager or you two would have been out of a job."

"Do us a favor and please don't tell anybody about this, Rhonda." Ron said.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul. You have my word." Rhonda said. "And by the way if your was going to do something like that, make sure that you have the keys with you next time."

"Thanks so much for not telling on us, Rhonda." Ron said.

"No problem." Rhonda said.

Ron quickly buttons his pants and walks out of the room relieved. _I'm just glad that Rhonda walked in instead of the manager._ Ron thought.

"Rhonda, I need to talk to you a minute." Bonnie said.

"What's up, Bon-Bon." Rhonda said.

"Well the reason I was doing that cause Ron didn't believe that I was the best at this so he had set up a play date between us for tonight. So I was doing this to give him a preview."

"Girl you are bad in your own level." Rhonda said.

"I know. So you want me to call you and tell all later?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, I got to know every little detail." Rhonda said. "You might need help on seducing Ron so I'll come over later and help you pick out an outfit."

"Thanks Rhonda. You are a true friend." Bonnie said.

(End Flashback)

"Bon-Bon, are you there, hello, any one home." Rhonda said waving her hand in Bonnie's face.

"Sorry about that. I was daydreaming. Now will this lingerie work or what." Bonnie said.

"Girl if I was a guy I wouldn't take my eyes off of you in that." Rhonda said.

"Great now it's almost time for me to go for my _play date_ with Ron." Bonnie said.

"Okay now don't forget to call me now."

"I won't forget, Rhonda. See you later."

"Bye."

Rhonda walks away leaving Bonnie to get ready. Bonnie takes off her uniform and her white lacy bra and panties and places them in the hamper. She quickly showers and slips on her silk purple lingerie. She grabs a tight purple dress and puts it on. She looks in the mirror making sure that everything is looking nice and everything is showing. With one last touch-up of make-up, she grabs her keys and gets in her purple mustang convertible.

She slips on her sunglasses and said with a devilish smile, "Look out Ron cause Bon-Bon is coming to play."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright.. Chapter 4 is in the books. Bonnie is ready to go for the gold, is Ron ready?I can only hope that Ron is ready for Bonnie. I wish that I was in his shoes right now don't you?

Up next... You guys have been waiting in anticipation for it... the play date. Bonnie is ready, is Ron. Find out next time in Chapter 5- Play Date with Bonnie. Until then, peace!


	5. Play Date with Bonnie Part One

Alright you guys, this is what you all have been waiting for. Okay I've decided to make this into two parts. Don't know why but wanted to do it.Thanks again for taking time out to read this.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter 5- Play Date with Bonnie (Part One)

While en route to Ron's house, Bonnie stops by a convenient store to get some protection just in case that Ron doesn't have any. 'Better to be safe than sorry' she thought. After purchasing them, she gets in her convertible and continues her way to his house.

Meanwhile….

Ron is in the middle of play _Soul Calibur 3_ and he is losing… badly. "Man come on, I almost had him. How can I lose to a walking skeleton like that." Getting more and more frustrated by the minute, he takes the game out and puts it away and starts back watching TV. 'There is nothing on TV when you need something to watch.' He thought. Still clad in his red polka dotted boxers, he lies back down on his bed and listens to his CD player. He places one earphone on one ear and has the other off just in case somebody knock or the phone rings.

Minutes later after leaving the store, she finally arrives at Ron's home. 'His parents aren't home, great this will make it even sweeter.' Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile, get out of her car and approach the door. She knocks hard on the door to make sure that he hears it. Ron flinches for a moment and gets up. He tries to make his way to the door but he trips and falls over his pants that he left on the floor a couple of hours ago. "Damn pants. In the way." He mutters. He picks his pants off the floor and moves them out of the way so he won't trip again.

He finally makes it to the door and opens it to find Bonnie standing there with her arms crossed. "It's about time to make it." She says.

"Sorry that took so long. I kind of tripped of something while trying to get to the door." Ron says looking down.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. So are you ready for our play date?" Bonnie asked.

"The question is: Are you ready for me?" Ron says with confidence.

"My, my aren't we ready." Bonnie says.

"Girl, I've been ready every since the storage room incident." Ron says.

Bonnie laughs and walks in with Ron closing the door behind her. Bonnie looks around and is in awe of the site of Ron's home. Never have she been in such a clean, organized home like this before. Ron looks at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Bon-Bon?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just that all the time that I never knew you, I would have to say that you keep a clean home, Ron." Bonnie says.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Ron says. "Would you like anything to drink or anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I had something before I came here."

"Okay."

After a few moments of silence, Bonnie finally speaks up and says "How about we go to you room. After the incident, I'm really feeling the urge that needs to be satisfied."

"I see somebody is horny." Ron says with a grin on his face.

"Look, do you wanna get this over with or not." Bonnie says annoyingly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. You gotta admit, you left yourself open for that." Ron says.

"Speaking of opening…." Bonnie walks up to Ron and gives him a massive Frencher " how about we go upstairs so I can open myself for you again."

"Let's go." Ron says.

Bonnie walks up the stairs with a little more sway in her hips making sure that she has his attention. And did she ever get his attention. Ron is following her up the stairs and happens to get a glimpse of her lingerie under her tight dress. '_Man oh man, she didn't have to go through this for me… what am I getting myself into?_' he thought.

"Bonnie, did I forget to mention that you look sexy in your dress." Ron says.

"You didn't but thanks thought, just wait till you see what I have on underneath. Trust me, you be speechless." Bonnie says.

When they enter the room, Bonnie pulls Ron towards her and kisses him. She leads him to the bed and pushed him down. She straddles him placing butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach. She surprises him by quickly stopping and getting off of him.

"What's wrong, Bonnie." Ron says.

"Nothing. I just need to get a little bit comfortable." Bonnie says.

Bonnie then walks towards the door, closes it and locks it. Making sure it was locked, she pulled on the door and the door didn't budge. She then walks back to Ron swaying her hips making sure to have his attention.

"This time, no one will interrupt us." She says with a devilish grin on her face. Ron looks at her a concerned looked not knowing about what's going to happen next. Bonnie then approaches Ron and pulls him into a sitting position. She straddles him again and places his hands on the hem of her dress.

"Remember the surprise I told that I have underneath her and about me wanting to get comfortable?" Bonnie says.

Ron nodded.

"Take my dress off for me and there's your surprise." Bonnie says.

Ron slowly brings her dress up around her waist and is drinking every inch. She raises her arms so he can finish the process. And just like Bonnie said, what he found left him at a lost for words. Bonnie is now in her purplesilk lingerie and Ron is still at a lost for words.

"You like what you see, Ronnie?" Bonnie says.

Ron tries to say something but his lips wouldn't work leaving his mouth agape.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bonnie says.

Bonnie leans down and gently kisses Ron to snap him out of the trance his was in. Ron came to and stared into soft blue eyes. Ron's mouth started working and he passionately kisses Bonnie and she returns it with equal passion. She suddenly stops and looks into his brown eyes. She leans towards his ear and whispers, "Let's get started, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's the Part One. Sorry if it wasn't what you guys had hoped for. That'll be in Part Two. It looks like they are about to do the damn thing.I can't wait to write it... any tips to make it more smoother? Don't be afraid to review yall. Peace.

Next up, Chapter Six- Play Date with Bonnie Part Two


	6. Play Date with Bonnie Part Two

All right. I apologize before hand... This chapter would have been longer but due to problems I had to cut it in half. So there will be a Part Three to this. Sorry for the incovience.

I would like to thank the following for their reviews. DJ Rodriguez, FireKP1, The PhantomHokage, MichaelCross, Cottongirl619, and Strider17. Thanks you guys for your reviews and support.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a very descriptive lemon. You have been warned.

Chapter 6- Play Date with Bonnie (Part Two)

Bonnie leans towards Ron's ear and whispers, "Let's get started shall we?"

Ron nodded. He sits up and kisses Bonnie passionately. Acting on instincts, she opens her mouth to let him explore it. After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, Bonnie reaches down and starts massaging Ron's member through his boxers getting a moan from Ron for her response.

Ron reached behind Bonnie to unclasp her bra but is having a hard time trying to get it undone. "I can't get it loose." He said. "A little help here please." Ron looks up at Bonnie using Kim's Puppy Dog Pout move and Bonnie gives in.

"Okay, I'll do this one time but one of these days you will have to learn how to do this." Bonnie says.

Bonnie reaches behind her back and unclasp her bra letting her breasts hang freely. Ron reaches up and gently squeezes Bonnie's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bonnie goes back to massaging Ron's member through his boxers and then suddenly stops.

"Why did you stop? It was feeling really good, Bonnie." Ron says.

"I have something better for this." Bonnie says devilishly.

"Like what?" Ron asks.

"Remember what I did to you in the storage room but got interrupted by my friend, Rhonda?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, I remember." Ron says. "Talking about bad timing. Ten minutes more, and you would have gotten a free facial."

"I sure wouldn't mind one of those _free _facials right about now." Bonnie says. She then starts placing butterfly kisses on Ron's chest and abdomen. She slips her fingers in the waistband of Ron's boxers and tugged on them slightly and lowered them around his ankles. She grabs his member and starts massaging it getting an arousal for her effort.

She slowly takes his member in her mouth and sucks on it hard. She soon stars her ministrations making Ron groan with pleasure. Ron starts tensing up trying not to release so quickly. Bonnie senses this and whispers, "Don't hold back, just let it go." Soon the pressure was too much for Ron to handle and he climaxes. Bonnie swallows quickly to keep from gagging on it. "That was delicious. One down, two holes to go."

"Two holes?" Ron asks puzzled.

"Yes, two. I want to try something new with you." Bonnie says.

"Like what?" Ron asks.

"You'll see what I mean." Bonnie says in a sultry voice.

Ron thinks about what Bonnie means by _two holes_ and says, "I know about your womanhood but what other hole are you talking about."

"I'll show you in due time." Bonnie says. Bonnie gets up and slides her fingers in her panties and slowly pulls them down around ankles, kicking them off. She lies on the bed and spreads her legs wide so Ron can get a good look at the view. Ron looks at Bonnie's nude body and notices three things. She has a beautiful lean body with no tan lines, she was really turned on from earlier, and she is trimmed.

"Wow Bonnie, I didn't know that you had a body like that. It's to die for." Ron says with amazement.

"Thanks." Bonnie says while gently sliding two fingers in her moist womanhood. "You want some of this Ron-Ron." She asks.

Ron nods and walks towards his dresser. Ron looks around for a few minutes and disappointed. "I just don't know where I put all of my condoms at." He said with a disappointed look.

"Don't worry I have some just in case this may happen." Bonnie said while rubbing her clit with her two fingers. "Look in the pocket of my dress and you'll find it there."

"Thanks. I really owe you one." Ron says pulling the condom out of the pocket.

"No. You still owe me two." Bonnie says giggling.

"I still don't see what second hole you are talking about Bonnie."

"How about I show you."

Bonnie turns over and got on her hands and knees. She leans forward and spreads her cheeks slightly. "You see that little hole there?" Ron nods. "That the second hole I was talking about."

"That hole, huh. Are you sure you wanna try something like that?" Ron says.

Bonnie nods. "I'm sure. You will be the first to take that virginity from me."

"Speaking of virginity…" Ron trails off.

Bonnie catches the hint. "You. Ronald Dean Stoppable. A virgin?"

Ron nods out of embarrassment and turns crimson. _Now she's going to laugh at me. I just know it_. He thinks. In turn, Bonnie doesn't laugh at him. She gets off the bed and approaches him and tenderly kisses him. "Well there is a first time for everything. Even this." She says.

"I thought that you was going to laugh."

"Now why would I laugh at you, Ron, I was a virgin once myself." She says to relax him.

_Just like everybody else was._ Ron thought. "But that was then this is now." Bonnie continues. "And I would be happy to be your first, Ron." She passionately kisses Ron again as she leads him towards the bed. "Now time for talk is over. Time for love-making is now." She says in a sultry voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? Will they ever get it on? Find out next time in Chapter 7- Play Date with Bonnie Part Three.

Again I apologize for cutting this chapter in half. It would have been longer and this story would have been over with but... shit happens sometimes, you know.

Listen, when I'm done with this. Would you all like a sequel to this? Review, people! RC


	7. Play Date with Bonnie Part Three

All right, you guys. This is the final chapter to this story and I had a blast writing it. So I guess y'all really want a sequel to this. Good. I've started on a story which will lead to the sequel. So look for it soon. Meanwhile, I would like to thank you guys for taking time out and reading my story.

AN: Thoughts are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a very descriptive lemon. You have been warned.

Chapter 7- Play Date with Bonnie (Part Three)

She lies down spreading her legs open giving Ron the "come here" gesture. Ron approaches her after putting the condom on. (AN: And remember to always practice safe sex you guys.) He got on top of Bonnie trying to guide himself into her but his hand is shaking slightly. "Awww, you're nervous. Here, let me help you." Bonnie says.

She grabs his member and gently places him in her moaning in the process. "Not to big, not to small… you're just the right size." She says. Ron gasped when Bonnie placed him inside her and he immediately felt her wetness. _What do I do now? _He thought. Bonnie read his expression on his face and says, "Start pumping and don't hold back. Any anger or aggression that you have for me will be good to use now."

Ron starts slowly getting a groan from Bonnie. Then he speeds up a little making her arch back a little matching him thrust for thrust. "That's it, baby. Don't hold back." She says between moans. Ron thinks back from all the time Bonnie made fun of him, calling him a loser during school, insulting him and his best friend, all of the above. He uses this and starts pumping Bonnie harder and speeding up along with it making Bonnie scream at the top of her lungs for more. Luckily, his parents weren't at home and he has a sound proof room or the neighbors would be wondering what is going on.

After going at it for a few minutes, Bonnie starts to climax. "Yes, baby, I'm almost there. Don't stop now!" She climaxes and Ron has yet to climax. So Bonnie flips Ron over and gets off of him. "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I want you to feel this without protection." She says seductively.

"Umm isn't that a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"Sweetie, you've filled my mouth with it, now I want it inside of me." She says.

_Does she mean what I think she means. _Ron thought. Bonnie removes the condom, straddles him, and slowly lowers herself on him. Ron gasped at how moist Bonnie is from the experience. "I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life." Bonnie says as she starts. Soon the pressure gets to be too much for Ron to bear. _I must hold it…_he thought. _Oh what the hell, if she wants it, she got it._ Ron starts to climax and Bonnie is speeding up going faster and faster. "Oh yes, I want it so bad." She says.

"If you want it, you got it." Ron says as he climaxes.

"Yes… that's it, baby." She says as she collapses on top of Ron.

After a few minutes of rest, Bonnie turns over on all fours. Ron looks at her with a puzzled look on his face. _Now what is she doing._ He thought.

"Come here, Ronnie." Bonnie says seductively.

"So I guess you are going to go through with it." Ron says.

Ron gets up and crawls over towards Bonnie. He has a worried expression on his face because he doesn't want to push Bonnie into doing something that she doesn't want to do. _What if I hurt her?_ He thought. Bonnie turns around and notices the worried look on Ron's face. "What's the matter, Ron?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I just don't want to you to do something that you don't want to do." Ron says.

"Baby, I want to do this. Okay, relax, it will be alright." Bonnie says.

"But what if I hurt you?" Ron asks.

"You won't hurt me. I'm a big girl, I can take it." Bonnie says.

"Are you sure?" Ron asks.

"Yes. Now come here." Bonnie says seductively.

Bonnie passionately kisses Ron's fears away of hurting her. Bonnie pulls away and looks down and notices that he has gone limp from worrying. Ron looks down at the situation and turns away turning crimson. _Man, now this happens, what else can go wrong?_ Ron thought.

"I see we have a little problem here." Bonnie says, and then giggles at what she said. Ron didn't look to impress at the comment, but he smiles anyway. "How about I fix it for you." Bonnie says.

"Go right ahead." Ron says weakly.

_He's really worried. That must mean that he cares. Awww… poor baby, I hope to pull him out of this mood. Ah… I got an idea. _Bonnie thought. She slowly pulls Ron's face to look in his eyes. A tear is slowly falling out of his eye streaking the right side of his face. _He really does care about me._ Bonnie thought. Bonnie pulls Ron into a loving embrace hoping that Ron will be okay after this. Ron looks at Bonnie, wipes his eyes, and says, "I'm okay now. I just had a bad moment that's all. So do you want to go on with this?"

"Are you up for it?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah. Ready?" Ron says.

"Yes. Let's continue." Bonnie says.

She kisses Ron and lowers him on the bed. She straddles him and stars grinding on him hoping to restore his confidence in him and his member. Lucky for Bonnie that Ron can recover quickly. Ron is lying back enjoying the attention and his member is at attention, again. Ron is looking around for another condom and Bonnie asks, "What are you looking for?"

"You don't have anymore protection in you pocket, do you?" Ron asks.

"No, that was the last one. Sorry sweetie." Bonnie says.

"Damn. Now what am I going to do." Ron says.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens after this happens for a reason." Bonnie says.

"Lucky for us that we have gotten past that part." Ron says.

"Yeah, lucky us." Bonnie mumbles.

"Did you say something Bonnie?" Ron asks.

"No. I was just thinking out loud. That's all." Bonnie lies.

"Oh, okay." Ron says.

"Now…" Bonnie says getting on her hands and knees. "Where were we?" Ron has in hands to his chin thinking. "Could you remind me? I kind of forgot." He says blushing.

Bonnie giggles at Ron's remark. She gives him the "come here" gesture and he crawls to her. "Come on, you know what to do, Ron." Bonnie says getting impatient. _So I guess she really wants to do it then. Okay here goes._ Ron thought.

Ron takes his member and slides in it slowly between her cheeks. Bonnie is wincing at the pain that it is causing. Ron felt Bonnie tense up and asks, "Are you okay? Do you want me to continue?"

"Yeah go ahead. The pain is unbearable right now but I'll get over it." Bonnie says.

"I'm causing you too much pain by doing this, Bonnie." Ron says.

"Ron, listen. I've wanted to do something like this for a long time. Now, do it to me." Bonnie says.

"Okay. I see I'm not going to talk you out of this." Ron says finally giving up.

Ron pushes the remainder of himself into her slowly. He's grimacing at how tight she really is. _I seriously can't believe that I'm doing this to her. But she's wanted to do it. She's got to be in pain right now. I'll go easy on her so she won't be in too much pain._ He thought. He slowly starts to pump hoping to God that he's not hurting her.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" Ron asks with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Please continue, it's starting to feel great." Bonnie says.

"If you say so, Bonnie." Ron says. He speeds up pumping hard into Bonnie's tight wanting hole.

"Really tight." Ron says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah…… isn't…… it." Bonnie says between moans.

Then Bonnie starts to climax after Ron starts to slow down. Soon he starts to climax after the intense pressure was too much for him. They finally collapse on the bed both covered in a light tint of sweat from the ordeal. After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing, Ron says, "I have something to ask you."

"What is it." Bonnie says.

"Well since this was a great experience for me, how about we do this more often." Ron says.

"You mean we have a "Friends with Benefits" relationship?" Bonnie says.

"Yes something like that." Ron says.

"How about I do you one better." Bonnie says.

"One better?" Ron asks.

"Yes. How about you be my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable." Bonnie asks.

"I only have one word for that, Bonnie." Ron says.

"And what is that."

"Booyah! Sure I'll be your boyfriend." Ron says.

Bonnie smiles as she now have a new love in her life as they cuddle. Ron wraps one arm around Bonnie and closes his eyes. Both of them are in bliss and have a story to tell their best friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you know, they are a couple now. So I guess the play date did work out. What will they tell their friends. Find out, next time in my next story entitled, "Conversations between Friends." Until then, peace. RC


End file.
